


《满月》

by Rabbit5990



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990
Summary: 妖精海一拖三赫海>>源海>>勋海下课和小盒在厕所xx晚上去酒吧跟票子xx还要去世勋家里再来一轮没节操很黄暴没有剧情就是想开车而已不能接受不要点4p的内容被我自己吃掉了！





	《满月》

如果说我是那愚笨的飞蛾，那你就是那该死的火种，分明引诱着我，却又在不知不觉中置我于死地，是比那猩红色的满月还要罪恶的存在。

“你还真是，行走的春药。”李赫宰泄愤似的咬了一口李东海裸露在外的圆润的肩头，在上面留下了属于自己的痕迹之后才含含糊糊的开口，李东海被咬了一口倒也不恼，笑着将埋首于自己肩上的人拉起来去咬他的唇，手也不安分的顺着那人紧实的腹肌一路摸下去，准确的停在了那鼓起了一大块的位置上。

“难道你不喜欢么？”这么说着的李东海已经用灵活的手指拉下了李赫宰宽松的运动裤，兴奋的前端渗出的前液已然将那一处浅灰的棉质布料染成了深灰色，李东海挑了挑眉对他吹了声口哨，“你看，你这里也很想我。”说罢便用手心包住了那一团滚烫的欲望隔着内裤就开始揉捏了起来。

李赫宰在那人微凉的手指拉下他的底裤覆上滚烫的分身的时候还是恍惚的，明明刚刚还在课室里规规矩矩的坐着上课，李东海这个小妖精却坐在他身旁，极其色情的用脚撩拨着他的理智，饶是他再有定力，也顶不住这样一个美的不像话的人媚眼如丝的看着自己，脚上还不安分的从脚跟一路蹭到他敏感的大腿根部，挑着眉眼望向他的眼神里仿佛是在述说着他心里那点碍于说出口的糟糕的想法。

好歹还忍到了下课才火急火燎的把李东海抵在厕所的隔间里，泄愤似的啃咬着那人洁白的脖颈，又在那人小声的“不能留印子！”的要求下转战到了肩头，倒是李东海先不耐烦了，拉下了他的裤子便开始替他抚慰起了自己的分身来。

李赫宰慢慢的从自己的世界里回到了现实中，他已经在李东海的抚慰下完全硬了，分身直挺挺的挺立着。察觉到那人的分身李东海不满的掐了一把分身的顶端，李赫宰便立马惊呼出声，意识到自己此时正处于什么环境下后又捂住了嘴，硬声声的将自己的痛呼声吞回了肚子里。  
“好啊，李东海。”他贴上去揽住男孩纤细的腰肢将人紧紧的箍在了自己怀里，“你要这样玩是吧？”手已经顺着男孩衣服的下摆探进去沿着腰线摸到胸前了，不轻不重的揉捏着那两颗可爱的乳珠，感受着它们在自己手中慢慢的变大变硬。

“你...你快点....”李东海喘息着手肘撑着门板将自己的身子支起来些，从口袋里摸出来一个铝箔包装塞到了李赫宰手里，“快点，我一会儿还有事。”  
“你看看你一天天的身上带着的都是什么东西。”李赫宰嘴上揶揄着，手上却老老实实的接过来给自己套上。  
“说的你不喜欢一样。”李东海翻了个白眼，将自己的腰肢压得更低。  
“喜欢，喜欢死了。”李赫宰说着便将一根手指送进了李东海的体内，里面湿润又紧致，看来那人又做好准备今晚出去疯狂一个晚上了，有些不满的在他腰窝的软肉上咬了一口，激的那人浑身都颤抖了起来。  
“我满足不了你么？还非要出去找别人？”李赫宰这番话说的又委屈又酸楚，说上来他跟李东海只是炮友关系，他第一眼见李东海就被那人美若天仙的脸庞蛊惑了心智，喝酒就喝酒最后还滚到了床上，兴许是他器大活好，李东海就这样跟他成了炮友，时不时约着调剂一下生活学习压力。

可是渐渐地李赫宰发现自己依然不满足于跟李东海只有肉体关系这一事实，他想渗入这个人的生命里，想与他一起走过春夏秋冬一起迎接日升日落，可是每次他试探性的提起这个问题，李东海都会打着哈哈躲开这个问题，绕来绕去的终究是不肯给他一个答案。时间久了李赫宰倒也不再像一开始那么在意了，至少跟李东海还有一层肉体的联系，这样的认知让他心里莫名的满足。

这么想着想着，李赫宰就又走了神，李东海回过头来就对上了李赫宰空洞着不知道在看哪里的眸子。不满的哼了声又一次将人拉回现实中来，主动的扭了扭腰用柔软的臀肉去磨蹭他紧致的大腿肌肉，李赫宰倒是很快就反应了过来，顺着李东海的动作一根一根的往穴内增加着手指开拓着熟悉的肠壁。

待到对方能够轻而易举的吞吐自己的四指后他才扶着自己的性器推进那人的体内，做过许多次早已熟悉了他的器物的肠壁很快就抽搐着吞吐起来，吮吸着那人的性器向自己身体的更深处进入，李赫宰倒是一点也没有拒绝热情的肠肉的引诱，扣紧了李东海的腰肢狠狠地顶了进去。

他将下巴置于男孩的肩头，手也覆上了男孩身前挺立的性器，不紧不慢的开始替他撸动了起来，李东海向后靠了靠，仰高了脖颈露出了优美流畅的颈部曲线，李赫宰看着心痒又要凑上去咬，被李东海偏过头躲开了。  
“套呢？”他感觉到李东海到了释放的边缘，便松开了他的性器开始找套子，李东海摇了摇头，说出来的急了只带了一个，李赫宰便认命般的叹了口气，从口袋里掏出来一包纸巾，抽了几张包住了李东海那处于爆发边缘的性器，又用力的撸动了几下，男孩便浑身颤抖着射了出来。

射精的时候李东海的后穴总是会夹的特别紧，李赫宰被他夹的不轻，深吸了几口气才缓过来，将他的臀缝扒的更开更加用力的抽插着，过了一阵子也射在了套子里，喘着粗气享受着肠道不规律的痉挛按摩着自己的性器。

过了一会等到李东海从高潮中缓过神来便推开了李赫宰，自顾自的穿好了自己的衣物，说了声有事要先走了，便拉开门走了出去。李赫宰看着那个离开的背影，嘴角无奈的扯出一抹苦笑，怎么，明明是他上了李东海，现在却有种自己被上了的感觉。

学校附近的酒吧里闪烁着暧昧的灯光，今天是周五，不少学生都会来这里度过一个美好的夜晚，李东海也不例外。他常来酒吧却依旧不会喝酒，只好为自己点一杯颜色鲜艳的果蔬汁拿在手里看起来倒还真像杯鸡尾酒。抿了一口，水果的清香便在口中弥漫开来，很好，他要开始寻找今夜的猎物了。

说实话李东海也不知道自己为什么这么热衷于做爱却不肯跟任何人谈恋爱，他似乎有一颗病态的心灵，他可以将自己的身体交付给任何一个人即使是刚认识不超过一个小时的人，反正大家都是成年人，安全措施做好了，双方都会爽到的事情何乐而不为呢？可是这样的他却无论如何都无法将自己的心灵交出去，他一如始终的认为，爱情这种东西是世上最不靠谱的东西，既然如此，那就永远不要去触碰它。

正胡思乱想着一个眉清目秀的高大的男孩就走进了李东海的视线，从对方的穿着打扮上来看就知道对方定是个家庭条件很好的孩子，对方熟练的用英文为自己点了杯血腥玛丽，从酒保那接来后便转过了身来撑着吧台的边缘直直的望向了面前的这个男孩。  
“你刚刚是在看我吧？”说罢他便举起杯子示意了下，朝着李东海绽出了一个灿烂的微笑。  
李东海倒是没想到这人会主动跟自己搭话，低着头思寻了一会才抬起头来朝着那人笑了下，头顶的灯光落在他脸上，将他整个人都衬托的魅惑又多情，让人看着他忍不住的喉头一紧。

接着便是无止境的胶着，他们在相互推搡着挤进厕所的隔间的时候得知了对方的名字，李东海从口袋里摸出来两个安全套熟练的撕开，一个给对方套上另一个则给自己套上。  
“快点。”他有些急促的催促道。  
还执着于他的后颈的人闻言才恋恋不舍的从他后颈处移开，手指破开臀缝去寻那隐秘的入口，没想到又引来了男孩不满的哼咛。  
“直接进来就行，我做过清洁和扩张了。”李东海头埋在臂弯里小声的提醒着身后那人。  
“哦好。”闻言，崔始源草草扩张了几下便扶着自己的性器挺腰而入，粗壮的性器破开拥上来的热情的穴肉，又引来了身下的人不满的哼声。  
“慢...慢点...”  
“这种时候怎么能慢？”男人不理会他的话，俯下身去扣紧了男孩的腰肢便开始大力的抽插起来，男孩的呻吟与喘息都被他撞的破碎不堪，零碎的砸在耳膜上更像是一剂药效极好的催情剂，崔始源下身挺动的动作越来越快，臀尖都被拍打的泛红，李东海挣扎着射了出来后崔始源才心满意足的释放了出来。

他抱着男孩柔软的身躯一点一点的亲吻，他们两个人现在看上去宛如情侣般亲昵，喘息着平复着高潮的余韵时崔始源开口问这个男孩：“可以给我你的联系方式吗？”  
“我觉得你很可爱。”  
伸出小手问我要不要来一发的时候很可爱，在我怀里扭着腰接受着我的操弄的时候很可爱，甚至在我怀里哭着高潮的样子都是可爱的。

男孩却摇了摇头，指尖点在他的鼻尖，轻声道：“不要在我身上浪费时间。”

男孩将额前有些长的碎发撩到耳后，没再多说一句话便转身离开了，剩下崔始源一个人在原地愣着神。原来他只是游戏人间的花花蝴蝶，恰巧停在了你的肩头，一旦你要伸手去将他困于手中，他便会振翅高飞，再也不与你相见。

李东海走出酒吧，初夏时节空气里都是湿热的，李东海没站一会就觉得难受了，掏出手机来才发现自己的小学弟给自己发了条短信，言语里都是小心翼翼的意味，问他要不要去他家里。李东海似乎都能想到小学弟编辑短信时的苦恼的表情了，笑了笑拨通了小学弟的电话问出了地址，站在路边打了台车便去了小学弟的家里。

小学弟叫吴世勋，比李东海小一届，当时入校的时候李东海只是好心帮了个忙，却没想到小学弟从那一天就开始暗恋上了李东海，不过想想也觉得很正常，李东海那张脸再加上他那善良讨人喜欢的性格，几乎没有人会讨厌他。一次联谊之后李东海便带着小学弟尝到了他从未体验过的快乐，于是李东海就这样又多了一个炮友。

吴世勋家离酒吧不远，李东海没用多久就到了他家楼下，一秒也没有犹豫的便上了楼。刚进门他就急不可耐的环住了吴世勋的脖颈在他脸侧啃咬了起来，吴世勋比他高了不少，轻而易举的就将他抱起双脚离地扔进了不远处的沙发里。似乎是被撩拨到了，他的动作都比平时急躁了不少，猴急的将李东海身上的衣物剥了个干净，就看见了肩头以及胸前明显的不能再明显的痕迹，明显是在自己之前已经被人享用过了。

心里虽然酸涩，却还是抵不住此时此刻怀里的美人的撩拨，手绕到下身摸到那一处褶皱这才发现那里还是微微张开的，不久之前才被人插入过的认知让吴世勋心里的酸意更大了。手上的动作也变得快了许多，李东海自顾自的从口袋里掏出来安全套递给吴世勋，催促着他快些，刚刚吴世勋的手指摸到穴口的一瞬间他就软了身子，食髓知味小穴正期待着再一次的插入。

吴世勋倒是很快的满足了李东海，为自己套上安全套之后撸动了几下便将自己送进了李东海的体内，掐着那人的腰肢就开始动作起来。下身的动作又快又猛，好几次李东海都被顶了出去又被人掐着腰按回自己的性器上，没一会李东海就被干下身泥泞一片，流出来的肠液和润滑剂打湿了身下一大片布料，将浅色的沙发套都染成了深色。

吴世勋的抽插越来越快，李东海最终是受不住的一边颤抖着一边手脚蜷缩着攀上了高潮，就着高潮中紧缩着的甬道又用力的抽插了许久，吴世勋也终于泄了出来，浑身酥软着俯下身去抱住了李东海，一同享受着高潮的余韵。

他小心翼翼的开口道：“学长，我喜欢你。”  
“闭嘴。”李东海伸手去捂住了身上那人的嘴，头偏到一边，小声的说到：“喜欢没有用。”

他只是那游戏人间的花心小鬼，谁也别想抓住他。

FIN.


End file.
